Forever and Always
by vcsaamaay
Summary: I'm back and with a brand new GHANITH fanfic, I hope you guys enjoy it! Here's my previous Ghanith fanfic if you haven't already read it!- /s/9749289/1/Bespoke-Tailors
1. Chapter 1

Forever and Always

Ghastly stood beside Skulduggery as the small number of invited guests wandered to their seats. The air was warm and the land around them was vast and open, only trees and mountains visible on the horizon. Both Ghastly and Skulduggery had their facades up, even though each of their guests had seen them without. China walked swiftly down the aisle, her silk, red dress draping behind her and her beauty gathering many stares from the guests. Her pale blue eyes gleamed and that perfect smile appeared on her lips as she approached the two men. Skulduggery took her hand, planting a delicate kiss onto it.

"The two of you scrub up well. You look rather dashing, might I add." China said, grinning as she knew all eyes were still on her.

"Stop it. This isn't your wedding day." Skulduggery said and China laughed.

"My dear, I will never have such a day." she flashed a smile at Skulduggery and walked away, sitting down on the front row. Dexter Vex left his short conversation with three other sorcerers and joined the two men at the front.

"I see the prize possession hasn't made an appearance yet." he said.

"She won't be here for a while, everyone else has to turn up yet, Vex." Skulduggery said and Dexter chuckled.

"I was talking about Valkyrie." Skulduggery's shoulders dropped.

"Oh." he muttered. Ghastly glanced around at his guests, trying to not get involved with the conversation the two men were having beside him. Valkyrie appeared behind the last row of seats, glancing up at the three men. Ghastly had designed her dress, making it with the most beautiful material. It was the colour of a thousand crushed sapphires, the arms at three quarter length, made of black lace. It was slim fitting but trailed behind her, and her dark hair whipped in the wind, masking one of her dark eyes. Her lips were of a deep red, and Ghastly turned to see the two men beside him staring at her as she walked toward them. He rolled his eyes as the two of them straightened up the closer she got to them.

"Gentlemen." Valkyrie said. Dexter was the first to step forward, taking her hand and kissing it. Valkyrie smiled at him and she stepped over to Skulduggery, kissing his cheek. Dexter hooked his arm around hers and the two of them walked off, as Skulduggery watched them. Ghastly was grinning as Skulduggery turned back.

"What're you smiling at?" he mumbled.

"Oh nothing much." Ghastly replied, as Skulduggery murmured something under his breath. Anton appeared soon after, standing beside the pedestal that was situated in front of the white arch, which was decorated with black roses. Everyone took their seats and Skulduggery sagged as he watched Dexter kiss Valkyrie's cheek before she walked over to them. Skulduggery and Valkyrie stood side by side as gentle music began to play. Ghastly straightened up and gazed down the aisle, the guests joining in. Short gasps filled the air as Tanith appeared at the end of the aisle, her brother at her arm. Valkyrie gripped Skulduggery's hand, her fingers wrapping around his. Skulduggery glanced up at the sky, and in no time at all, little snowflakes dropped down from it. Tanith's head raised, and even though a lace veil covered her face, Ghastly could still see that beautiful smile of hers playing on her pink lips. She was without doubt, the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He even thought her dress was wonderful; the lace arms, the lace torso, trailing skirt, even the slits up the side. He didn't care too much that it was so revealing, he just knew she looked beautiful. Tears sparkled in Valkyrie's eyes and Skulduggery tightened his grip on her hand. The two of them reached Ghastly, and Tanith looked up at her brother as he leant down and kissed her cheek. Ghastly took her hand and he sat down as Tanith stepped up next to Ghastly. Her hand rose up to his collarbone, tapping the symbol, retracting the facade. He swiftly pushed her veil over her face and her true beauty was revealed. The guests sat down and the two of them wouldn't stop grinning at each other. The snow was still delicately falling as Anton opened his mouth to speak, his words of love tumbling out. Ghastly and Tanith however, were too engrossed with gazing into one another's souls to even hear what Anton was saying.

Ghastly had dreamed of the day he'd marry Tanith since the first moment he met her. She was by far the most wonderful woman he'd ever met. He didn't care where their lives took them, just as long as he was with her, forever. Anton's words faded back and their whispers of "I do" filled the silence. Ghastly had never fought the urge to kiss someone so much in his entire life.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Anton grinned and Ghastly's hands caught Tanith's face as they pressed themselves into each other, their lips touching. The guests clapped, whilst Dexter and Saracen cheered and clapped loudly. Valkyrie sighed heavily as she grinned, resting her head on Skulduggery's shoulder, as his arm wrapped around her waist. Ghastly and Tanith were soon swarmed by the remaining dead men, with hugs and loud cheers. Tanith was hauled up onto Dexter and Erskine's shoulders, as Saracen was too short to balance it out. They walked around with her, bobbing up and down, Tanith laughing away as Skulduggery kept the snow falling. The two of them dropped Tanith in front of Valkyrie, and the two women hugged each other as long and hard as they possibly could. Ghastly joined them, shaking hands with Skulduggery, but soon falling into a hug. Dexter reappeared at Valkryie's side and Skulduggery dropped his arm from her waist. Ghastly's arm wrapped around Tanith's waist as Dexter hooked Valkyrie's arm, leading her away. Ghastly and Tanith stood with Skulduggery as he watched Dexter take her away. Tanith looked at him.

"You should tell her, you know." She said and Skulduggery retracted his facade. Skulduggery shrugged.

"There's no point, she's been after Vex for ages." Tanith opened her mouth to speak when they each looked over at the two of them. Dexter leaned in and kissed Valkyrie as she made no attempt to move away. Instead, she moved into him, her hands reaching his face. Skulduggery sighed heavily and turned back to Ghastly and Tanith.

"Congratulations. You deserve it." He hugged the two of them and placed a hand on Ghastly's shoulder as he headed off behind them.

"He'll be fine. He always is." Ghastly said, turning back to Tanith. "So, what's it like being Mrs Bespoke?"

Tanith grinned and reached up to him. "Absolutely, positively, the most perfect thing, in the entire world."

Ghastly smiled, his arms wrapping around her as her hands caressed his face. The two of them kissed in each others arms as the snow continued fall, finally, as Mr and Mrs Bespoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Gordon's ballroom was filled with the guests from the wedding, taking glasses of champagne and standing against the walls. The diamonds that hung from the chandeliers were gleaming in the lights and the room fell dark as Ghastly stepped into the middle of the ballroom. Tanith was stood with Valkyrie as the lights faded and the music began. All eyes fell on Ghastly as the spotlight hit him, his scars illuminating. _You Had Me From Hello _started flowing from the hidden speakers around the ballroom and that beautiful smile spread across Tanith's lips. She wasn't a big lover of love songs, but this was her favourite. Ghastly's head raised and his deep voice echoed out across the hall as the words escaped his lips. Tanith smiled her beautiful smile, her hazel eyes filling with tears. Ghastly's hand raised as his voice still sung out and Tanith walked over to him, her hand sliding into his. He danced with her as he sung, gently spinning her around and holding her so close to him. Tanith's childish giggle escaped her mouth as she danced around, listening to Ghastly's voice echo out. As Tanith spun, Ghastly's eyes caught China, even she was smiling excessively.

Ghastly pulled Tanith back into him as he sung the last line. "Girl, I've loved you from hello."

The hall fell silent before cheers and claps spread throughout it. Tanith was grinning, blue tears dripping from her cheeks as she reached up and kissed Ghastly. She pulled away as the rest of the dead men ran up to Ghastly, bombarding him with hugs as _Carry On Wayward Son _started playing. Tanith headed back over to Valkyrie, wiping the tears from her cheeks as Valkyrie was beaming. She glanced over at China who was looking at her, trying hard to pry the smile from her lips.

"Is that a smile I see on your face, China?" Tanith asked.

"I wouldn't have thought so for a minute!" China replied, turning back to Skulduggery.

"She was smiling really." Valkyrie whispered and Tanith giggled. Valkyrie's eyes widened and Tanith frowned.

"What?" Valkyrie was looking over Tanith's shoulder as she raised an eyebrow. Tanith turned and her mouth dropped. "Oh, my god."

The Dead Men were dancing horrifically together and Dexter ran over, grabbing Skulduggery, hauling him over to the middle of the ballroom. China joined the two women in their staring, as Dexter and Saracen whirled about all over the place. Erskine was dying to break out, but kept his dancing subtle. Shudder wasn't exactly _dancing_ and as for Ghastly and Skulduggery, well, they were just hopeless. Dexter began doing some extraordinary thing with his feet, causing Saracen to scowl at him and try do better. Dexter paused, but then he grinned, going back into his _dancing, _making the anger in Saracen's face rise. Erskine stepped over to the two of them and tapped their shoulders, and as they looked at him, Erskine broke out into some form of extremely erratic dance. Everyone stared at him. Dexter and Saracen clapped once, dancing back at him, apparently in unison. Shudder proceeded to get involved with the erratic dancing, causing the two remaining dead men to look at their friends in shame. That was before Dexter started whirling Skulduggery around. Valkyrie, Tanith _and _China doubled over in laughter as they watched the dead men throw each other around the room. The music cross-faded into _Faithfully _by _Journey _and the dead men stopped with their erratic dancing. The men straightened themselves up and dispersed from the center of the room. Ghastly walked over and took Tanith's hand, leading her away into the middle. Dexter silently fell behind Valkyrie, tapping her shoulder lightly, holding out his hand. Valkyrie turned, her eyes gazing up to Dexter.

"May I have this dance, Miss Cain?" Valkyrie did nothing but grin, her hand sliding into Dexter's. China watched the two of them walk away just as Skulduggery stepped up beside her.

"You're not going to ask me to dance, are you?" China asked, her eyes fixed on the couples in the center of the room, their heads resting against each other. Skulduggery glanced at China.

"Of course not." he replied. "Unless you're just asking me that because you really want me to ask you but you want it to seem like you don't want me to."

China turned to him. "You're a confusing man, Skulduggery." China took Skulduggery's hand and they walked into the center of the room, Skulduggery pulling her into him, her eyes staring into his empty eye sockets. Other anonymous couples stepped onto the dance floor, taking their partners and swaying gently. Ghastly's head raised as he glanced over at his friend, watching the two of them gaze at each other longingly. Ghastly couldn't help but grin. His gaze shifted over to Dexter, who had Valkyrie's head on his shoulder, his cheek pressed into her. Dexter caught his friends gaze and returned with a smile. Ghastly turned back to Tanith, who's head was on his chest. She raised up, still swaying gently with him. The two of them just stared at each other, their smiles not leaving their lips.

"I love you," Ghastly whispered. "so much."

Tanith's hand rose up to Ghastly's face and she smashed her lips into his. She pulled away and grinned. "I love you more."

"Not possible." Ghastly replied, throwing her down, his arm still supporting her back. He leaned in and kissed her, her grin still playing on her lips.

Dexter and Valkyrie were gazing at each other as he leaned in, his hands grabbing her face and kissing her. Valkyrie giggled through the kisses, pressing herself into him. China and Skulduggery were just gently spinning with each other, their eyes locked. Her hands rose up to his collar bone, and she tapped the engraved symbol. The face of a brown eyed man flashed up of Skulduggery's skull, his lips were smiling. China's pale blue eyes were sparkling in the dim light. China leaned in next to his ear, whispering the lyric from the song.

"I'm forever yours, faithfully." she sang gently before pulling away to look back at him. They hadn't realised that they'd stopped dancing and Skulduggery gazed into her eyes. His eyes glanced around her face and she stepped toward him, her pale, pink lips pressing against his. Ghastly and Tanith were still gently dancing as the two of them glanced over at China and Skulduggery. They stopped dancing and their mouths dropped before turning into wide grins. Tanith's laugh spilled from her mouth and everyone looked over to see China and Skulduggery kissing. They pulled away from each other and looked around the room at the eyes that were locked onto them. Skulduggery's eyes found Valkyrie, who was smiling with tears bubbling in her eyes. She blurted out a small laugh and ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. Valkyrie let go, her hands at his face. She kissed his cheek and walked backward, back over to Dexter, who's arms found their way around her waist. Ghastly and Tanith turned back to each other as Skulduggery and China walked off.

"I am never going to stop loving you. Even when we're gone or even when the world ends. I'll love you forever." Ghastly said. "I promise."

Tanith smiled. "Then I'm never going to be anywhere other than right here, with you, in your arms, for the rest of my life. That, I promise."

Ghastly rose his little finger. "Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

Their fingers locked and Tanith smiled that beautiful smile, as their lips touched once again.


End file.
